


Master Chef: Idol edition

by Soupreme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Lesbian Sex, Messy, Teasing, They're just friends I swear, just kidding they're totally into eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: Short fic-let of Mari and Yoshiko having a little cooking competition...that they get just a little too excited about ;)
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Yoshiko you’ve been silent for almost twenty minutes now, how are things going on your side of the kitchen?”

“The name is Yohane, I told you! And my Mari how foolish you must be, to doubt my unholy abilities in the kitchen is akin to defying god himself!”

Yoshiko angrily retorted at her friend, vigorously waving her arms and not paying attention to the mess she was making, still holding onto her spoon. The two cooked on either side of the grandiose kitchen inside the Ohara hotel’s restaurant, a meeting of the culinary minds all sparked when Mari and Yoshiko were attempting to decide who should cook for their school’s upcoming fundraiser. 

Kanata, who was visiting at the time, posed that the best chef proved themselves with a little bake off, and let her be the taste tester. That plan quickly failed when Kanata took a particular enjoyment to the goose-down bed in Mari’s room, so instead the Aqours girls figured they’d have their own little bake off, and so here they were.

The shelves were stocked to the brim with every exotic spice you could imagine, the fridge and freezer chocked full of fish and meat either fresh caught, or imported and dried. With her father’s permission to close the restaurant for the day, literally only their imaginations were the limit.

And imagine they did.

“Okay okay just try and keep some of your creation IN the bowl and not on my ceiling oh glorious Yohane.” Mari quipped, grabbing a sprinkler of thyme and adding some to her increasingly delicious smelling stew she was brewing up. Stewshine was always her go to gourmet classic, but this time she needed an extra punch to really knock Yoshiko off her socks and figured spicing things up, quite literally, would be her ticket.

Yoshiko on the other hand was going an entirely different route, unbeknownst to Mari who figured it would be some peppery creation that could set a stick of butter on fire with its heat. No instead, ever the culinary innovator, was on track to make the world’s first ever “underworld” coffee cake. She was running out of black food coloring though... and the cake mix was turning out to be frustratingly thick, making her arms hurt from stirring too much.

“Don’t stifle an artist at work Mari! This cake will be so amazing i’ll stun you into silence, you’ll see!” Yoshiko struck her signature pose while winking in Mari’s direction, making sure to leave her spoon in the bowl this time.

“Hmmm...I don’t know about that. I’ve had some pretty fancy cuisine in my time, I'm a hard girl to impress!” Mari winked back, over top of the stainless steel table that intersected the room between them. “Besides, is that even a thing that can happen? Doesn’t that only ever happen in movies or something?”

“Just you wait, this desert is tailor made to make you drool! Infused with the unholy magic of the underworld by my own hand!”

“Okay sure but like...knocking me silent? Sounds kind of weird. You know how much I love to talk, right?”

“I-it’s just a turn of phrase people use Mari! Shush!”

“Sure ‘Yohane’, must be some underworld euphemism I've never heard of, huh?” Mari scooped a ladle of her stew up and walked around the table, making sure to cradle the steamy liquid so it wouldn’t spill on her floor. “Give this a try would you? I wanna see how it’s coming along.”

Yoshiko glanced down at the ladle of dark brown, almost black liquid bubbling in front of her. It looked akin to an ooze you’d see out of a cartoon. If someone had told her it was a bubbling tar from inside the Earth’s core then she wouldn’t have thought twice.

“It uh….looks kinda strange...and smells kinda strange…” Yoshiko grimaced, moving her head back slightly away from Mari’s creation. But Mari followed her back, holding the ladle up higher and insisting on her taste test. 

“Oh don’t worry about that, I just switched out the ocean Sunfish for a few other more common fish, Cod being one of them. Come on please?! I swear you’re going to adore its kick!”

Her shimmering green eyes were staring into her own expectantly, a cute and endearing smile on her face. She knew deep down Mari would try anything she would make no questions asked, so she at least owed her this courtesy. Plus there was no way she could say no to those puppy dog eyes.

Her lips touched the edge of the ladle and she slurped up a small portion of her stew from it. The taste exploded in her mouth, a mixture of spicy yet sweet elements tantalizing her taste buds all at once. This tasted ten times better than her previous stewshine, easily! It’s sheer overwhelming orgasm of flavors had her wanting to drink the whole thing right this second. Could a fish change and a few spices really change that much?!

“Wow! That’s incredible! I know what I said about the smell earlier but holy crap is tha-” Yoshiko composed herself, not wanting to lose her cool and swoon too hard against her competition. “I’d say it’s missing a few things but uhm...pretty good Mari, keep up the good work!”

“Yes! I knew the spice choice I picked would have your flavor senses tingling! Score one for Mari!”

“Alright back to your side of the kitchen little demon!” She pointed back to her pot on the other side of the room. “There's still work to be finished!”

“Oh but don’t I get to try yours now? Isn’t that how it works?” Mari teased her, attempting to weasel her way around with Yoshiko not budging an inch, before noticing her cheek had a small little drip of cake batter on it. 

“Ah! Don’t mind if I do!” Mari leaned in, licking the black icing from her cheek and savoring both its delicious flavor, and the sight of Yoshiko’s bun almost shooting off her head in embarrassment.

“M-M-Mari what the hell? I-i didn’t say you could….off of my..”

“Oh shush!” Mari put a finger up to her lips, gently pressing it against them. “Your cake tastes lovely, you know how much I love coffee so keep up the good work okay?”

With that she twirled around and made her way back to her side of the kitchen, specifically to the fridge for another tomato and some celery to complete her master stew vision.

Yoshiko put a hand to her cheek, the spot where Mari’s tongue had licked. Internally, her excitement level was at a ten, for more reasons than one, but as she had said before, this wasn’t over. She had to focus up still, no chance she was going to lose!

“Of course! How could you possibly have expected otherwise?! It would seem we’re both prospering well my precious little demon!”

She stood once again over her bowl, a new vigorous confidence instilled within her to become the master chef of this five star kitchen. One problem still remained however.

“O-oh right, did you have anymore black food coloring? I may or may not have used it all….”

“Of course, it should be in the corner shelf to your left, Yoshiko!”

“ITS. YOHANE!”


	2. Master Chef: Lewd Idol edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Yoshiko having a little cooking competition...and getting just a little too into it. ;)

An hour had passed and Mari watched as Yoshiko fumbled to take the cake out of the oven, almost tripping on nothing as she went to place her cake down on the countertop and glaze it over with icing. Turns out coffee cake takes far longer to make than stew does and Mari had been hankering to try ever since her delectable morsel earlier. 

“Mari! Would you like to assist me in icing the cake that will be your stew’s ultimate downfall?” Yoshiko said, grabbing the white icing out of the fridge and sliding a knife across to her.

“Sure! After all, you made it especially for me, so it seems like the least I could do.”

“I-it is not just for you! I would have done a coffee cake whether it was Kanata tasting or not! It’s sweet yet underlying bitter tastes are perfect for a deep, complex fallen angel such as me.”

Yoshiko grabbed her knife and Mari followed suit, each dipping their knives into the icing and spreading a decent amount across the top. While Yoshiko did the outside, Mari went to work on etching a winky face with her icing right into the middle, bumping hands with Yoshiko occasionally and making her twitch back and bonk Mari on the wrist before continuing on.

“Magnifico!” Mari exclaimed, admiring her smiley handiwork. “Now to lick the knife, as is customary in five-star kitchens.”

“Go on Mari try it! I wanna rub it in your face when my cake makes you fall over in unholy bliss!”

Yoshiko grabbed a small plate from the opposite end of the counter and divided up a small piece, placing it gingerly down and sliding it over to her. Mari was eagerly awaiting this moment. The coffee cake was one of her favorites, whether Yoshiko had intended to make it for her or not, and even though it was a dark black and looked well overcooked. It was drizzling and glistening, the spongy texture of it practically begging her to eat as much as she could muster.

Slowly, she took her cake knife, and sectioned off a piece, bringing it up to her lips and letting its coffee aroma waft in her presence before popping it in her mouth. 

Heavenly. The added texture and flavors of it being cooked compared to raw made a universe of flavor difference. Yoshiko wasn’t kidding, she wasn’t going to fall over, but she kind of wanted to for dramatic effect. There was a brief veil of mystery when she paused after swallowing, but there was no hiding her facial expression. Yoshiko had won.

“Okay fine, you beat me. Must be the ‘fallen angel powers’ cause I think this is the greatest coffee cake I’ve ever eaten. Congratulations!”

Yoshiko jubilantly cheered her victory, thrusting a fist into the air multiple times and hopping up and down in place. “Hell yes! My spell worked wonders after all! There was no doubt in my mind that the unholy cookbook I bought online wouldn’t let me down! In your face Mari! Just wait until the other Aqours girls hear about my crushing victory on this disgraced kitchen battlefield!”

“Yes yes rub it in, just means I’m going to bring you over here to make it more thats all.” Mari rolled her eyes, clapping like a good sport as Yoshiko rattled off a multitude of splendidly extra poses. 

The loss was worth this jovial moment where Yoshiko was genuinely happy, even if this wasn’t the most official event ever planned. It made her heart swell, making the fallen angel genuinely happy gave her this sense of fulfillment, almost making her want to congratulate her personally with something else...

“Now! What is my prize for this miraculous victory?! Showers of wealth? The powers of the gods themselves?!” Yoshiko knelt up on top of the counter with her arms spread wide triumphantly. Truthfully Mari didn’t plan a prize, but the more she watched Yoshiko gloat, the more her mind was telling her to do something a little bold to properly thank her.

“Oh, I have an idea…” Mari whispered to herself so Yoshiko couldn’t hear, making her way to the opposite side of the meridian counter and spinning the first year to face her. “How about you try some too?~”

Mari said with a charmingly cute inflection, grabbing the remainder of her cake and stuffing Yoshiko’s mouth with it. Her face was wide in surprise at this sudden turn of events; even more surprising was when Mari followed that up by pressing their lips together, closing her eyes, and shoving her tongue into Yoshiko’s cake-filled mouth to acquaint their tongues between the sweetness of her dessert.

Yoshiko, concerned at first, wiggled against Mari, attempting to usher her off of her. But this feeling she was getting, Mari didn’t want to just give her cake and a kiss. There was a passion behind this, and she warmed up quickly to her reward. 

Humoring Mari’s rather delicious kissing method, fighting her tongue with Mari’s as best she could in her own mouth. It was a struggle, but they managed to make out with each other enjoying both the tastes of their mouths and coffee at the same time.

Mari grabbed another chunk of cake with her hand and tilted Yoshiko’s head back, chewing it up and drooling it into her gaping mouth. Yoshiko moaned as her mouth filled up, this simple innovative, and delicious make out session making every fiber of her swelling and yearning to be touched by Mari, who followed her treat right down onto her lips for the two of them to continue the messy lovemaking between their mouths. 

The sweet slurry the two made, which was essentially cake batter at this point, sloppily dripping out of their mouths and down their chins to soil Yoshiko’s black t-shirt. Neither of them cared. With no one around, they could make as much mess to clean up as they wanted too.

“O-oh dear,” Mari whispered, her mouth surrounded in the liquified cake. “Your clothes got a little dirty… If you were wanting the rest of your reward then maybe you should…”

Without a wasted second Yoshiko slid her shirt off, making a plop sound as it hit the floor soaked with the mess they had made. Her bra followed, masterfully unclasped from the back and hitting the ground limply along with her skirt, leaving her exposed in just her underwear atop the table.

Despite her haste and cockiness prior, Yoshiko covered her boobs instantly and averted her blushy gaze from her friend. She didn’t want Mari to just stare at them. This wasn’t the Aqours changeroom, it was a much different context and the cold air of the air-conditioned kitchen perking her nipples up was not helping at all. 

Regardless, that level of excitement was heart-racing to Mari, so she followed suit and removed her sweater and jeans as well, leaving them next to the clothes of her partner before hopping up on the table to join her like an excited child.

“S-so… What were we going to do with the rest of this cake then, Mari?” Yoshiko asked, rather timidly, not being able to make eye contact even though the two of them had just kissed each like lovestruck highschoolers just seconds before. Their previous couple minutes had put a ton of lewd ideas in the head of Ms. Ohara, and she leaned in a bit closer, kissing Yoshiko’s cheek as she cryptically laid her plan on her.

“Well, I was wondering actually if we could add just a little more flavor somehow.” The look that Mari had in her eye spoke volumes. It was maligned and devious, the lewd thoughts screaming to be put into action. But Mari was a tease. “Lemme just try a little something. Okay?”

She reached out for the tin that housed the rapidly cooling cake and scooped another chunk of it out. Cupping it in both hands, she pressed the lukewarm pastry onto the flesh of her breasts and onto her stomach, the contrasting warmth making her moan.

Mari smiled at the lovely picture she was painting on Yoshiko’s supple skin, before pressing over her left nipple and twirling it around the erect nub, making sure to eat up as much cake as she could in one mouthful. “It definitely is a much better experience eating it off of you I’ll say that much!”

“W-well don’t stop then! Er...I mean we have to eat all this cake after all so why not try a...little lower maybe.” Yoshiko said, an inadvertent way of telling Mari this was turning her the hell on, and that she was done with this teasing. Time for the main course.

“What a dirty girl you are Yoshiko!” Mari said, pretending to be shocked while licking up the cake that had slid its way down her stomach. It had been a long time since Mari had been with another girl, but her experiences with Kanan and Dia would prove most fruitful in rewarding this little fallen angel for her hard-earned victory.

Switching over to attend to her other breast, Mari took a much larger portion of cake, getting as much as she could in one hand and shoving it into Yoshiko’s underwear. Yoshiko gasped, shuddering from either from pleasure or from unexpected warmth joining her already dripping panties, as Mari smeared the dessert into her pussy with the palm of her hand, making her hips move almost effortlessly to assist in her efforts to make her cum.

A feeble “Mari” escaped her lips, as Mari continued squishing cake up against her pussy. The bizarreness of the situation wasn’t stifling her arousal at all, and as her lover continued her stimulation on every sensual part of her body, she couldn’t help but want to beg her for more. “F-fuck me…Mari...”

That’s what she wanted to hear. Mari obliged, two of her icing covered fingers making her way, admittedly difficult, inside of her partner. Icing likely didn’t make for the best lube so it turns out. She was tight, to say the least, and so Yoshiko was pleased beyond words when Mari instead focused her efforts around thumbing up and down her clitoris first.

The faster she rubbed, the more groans came out of Yoshiko’s mouth. She didn’t know she could feel good being this messy, having to bite her lip and throwing her head back when the rush of someone's finger other than her own being inside of her finally caught up to her. It felt so much different when someone else did it, and it was sending her head into a tizzy watching Mari, eyes closed and moaning onto her breast, slowly start to pump in and out of her. 

It was all too much, and with Mari’s fingers filling her up to the brim, coupled with the pleasure from having dessert sensationally licked from all parts of her upper body, Yoshiko’s orgasm came rather quickly. The foreplay and circumstances she was in causing her to descend in an entirely different way than she was used to. 

Gripping around Mari’s neck for support, her orgasm hit harder than a brick freight train. She came hard onto Mari’s middle finger, shaking and groaning her name into her shoulder. Mari obliged by slowing pace, letting her ride her orgasm out while she chuckled at the wet state Yoshiko’s underwear was in now.

“Oh dear, the cake’s all wet now! I suppose… It was worth ruining a bit of cake for that good of a reward huh?” Mari huffed into her ear, their embrace smearing icing on one another’s chests. The look of pleading Yoshiko responded with was assuring Mari they weren’t exactly done yet.

Yoshiko nibbled on the nape of Mari’s neck, planting soft kisses and reassuring her that she did in fact want to continue the epilogue to their little cooking adventure. They had to make use of this situation, and with Yoshiko noticing the lid still off the icing out of the corner of her eye, she knew exactly the sweet surprise she should give her friend.

“Well… Second place should get a reward as well should they not? Maybe not my delicious cake but perhaps…” Yoshiko trailed off, sliding the icing container over and placing it between the two’s laps. 

That was what she wanted to hear. Peeling their sticky bodies apart, Mari sat back on her knees and licked her finger deliberately slowly to savor the combination of sweets that coated them. She was right, it did taste even better than the original. Maybe she should just add her cum directly to the recipe next time.

“You’re absolutely right, and there’s plenty of desserts to go around after all, so bon appetit cutie!”

Mari gingerly removed her skirt and panties down her slender thighs and hung them off her foot, letting Yoshiko get a perfect view of the real dessert on the table.

“We shouldn’t let this icing go to waste, should we? How about I decorate you into a whole new cake?”

Her hand scooped up as much icing as she could, and just as Mari had done before her, she plastered her crotch with the sticky white substance. Unlike the cake, the cold icing on Mari’s privates was even more invigorating. Yoshiko didn’t stop there, grabbing another handful and sliding up and up until arriving at her purple bra, which she bypassed in order to massage her squishy boobs underneath.

The cool icing coating her naked body was sending goosebumps all over her body. Mari hummed as her boobs got coated in the sticky glaze as well, Yoshiko making a mural of icing all over her. They were making a total mess of each other but god was it such a vulgar rush of ecstasy that Mari almost wanted to beg herself.

Yoshiko knew and didn’t tease nearly as long as Mari did. Instead, she leaned her head down, placing both hands on Mari’s spread open thighs and pressed her tongue up against her slit, moving up and down slowly. 

She’d never eaten out a girl before, and never did she imagine it being like this, but she’d seen her fair share of lesbian porn, it would be like that surely just with less icing. Mari’s soft moans coming from above her, and her reassuring hand now placed atop her head, was telling her to keep up what she was doing.

Her tongue timidly circled its way around Mari’s clit, the sweetnesses from both her pussy juice and the icing mixing in her mouth and creating a delicious sugary blend in her mouth. As the moans got more frequent from Mari, she started becoming a little bolder, switching between jolting her tongue in and out of her, and hungrily tonguing up her clitoris.

Mari gripped both hands into Yoshiko’s hair, pushing her with an agreeing groan further into her crotch. For a newbie, this fallen angel certainly knew how to make a woman feel good. Either that or Mari really liked to get down and dirty in public. Maybe both. 

“M-my you sure do like the taste huh? F-fuck you’re going to make me…” Mari interrupted herself with her own deep, breathless moaning as the last few tongue strokes from Yoshiko finally sent her over the edge. Closing both her thighs together and running her hands firmly into her hair, she came onto the waiting tongue of her inexperienced partner. 

Yoshiko never stopped, not even for a second, continuing to make her tongue as omnipresent around Mari’s vagina as she possibly could while her sticky orgasm juices coated the outside of her mouth to compliment the icing.

“Mari cooed and patted her accomplice on the head, before pulling her head up and forcing the fingers that were inside her previously deep into her own mouth. A deep passionate kiss followed, all the flavors of cum and icing being shared between the two making the kiss even more gratifying.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Yoshiko laid down beside Mari atop the messy, stainless steel countertop they called their ‘impromptu bed’. Both of the girls were satisfied and sticky. Surely the maids would faint if they saw this mess, but no one could take this moment away from the two of them right now. It was rather cold, the metal slab they were laying on, but they couldn’t have been warmer. For...multiple reasons.

“H-hey Mari?” Yoshiko whispered.

“Yes...Yohane?”

That little touch made her grin like the lovestruck teenager she was. “Thanks a lot. Your stew was miles better and you knew it but… You let me win anyway and i-”

Mari interrupted her with a kiss before she could finish. “Don’t even mention it. I’m so glad you came over today, we will _definitely_ have to do this little ‘contest’ again, don’t you worry.”

Yoshiko gripped her hug tight around Mari’s waist. Both of them came here today for such a silly concept, and a simple cheek licking spiraled into this literal mess of sexual desire that had turned this kitchen into a place where these two girls could finally share their true feelings for each other.

Yoshiko couldn’t help taking one last glance at Mari’s amazing figure, lovingly glazed by her own doing, and admiring her body up and down as they laid there and soaked the moment in one last time.

“Take a picture of me, Yohane.it’ll last longer!” Mari teased her with her tongue stuck out. “Otherwise you’ll have to wait until the next time you come over and ‘bake a cake.’”

“Maybe I'll let you win next time, just to see what will happen.” Yoshiko quipped back, kissing her one more opportune time. It was cleaning time, no amount of flirting was going to get around that.

“U-uhm am I interrupting something?”

Kanata’s voice echoed from the doorway to the kitchen, freezing the newfound lovers stone-cold and staring at her in all of their naked glory. No one said anything for what felt like an eternity, not that any explanation could even be given. Blushes crept across everyone’s faces, and Mari did what she always did best in awkward scenarios. Joke.

“Hey, Kanata....want some cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was supposed to just be wholesome and a dude in my Discord gave me this stupendously lewd idea so...death to fluff! Messy idols for everyone! Definitely one of the weirdest things I've ever written, but hopefully it turned out hot enough for you ;P Thanks for reading as always! Comments and Kudos always appreciated, stay beautiful! 
> 
> Thanks so much to scarlettholly for proofreading this like a god, this probably never would have got posted without her help in making it sound coherent!

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on a whim after seeing an Idol Story post on twitter and Yoshiko and Mari were too cute not to flesh this idea out a bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments always appreciated, peace! :)


End file.
